


残缺

by Ulna_Radius



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, 中文注意, 原创角色 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulna_Radius/pseuds/Ulna_Radius
Summary: 水晶的容器找到了重伤的同伴。如果不想失去这个同胞，它必须立刻设法施救。





	残缺

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及人物均为OC（自设人物），与正作登场人物没有关联。  
> OC分别是我的和PP的。  
> 水晶容器在水晶山脉苏醒，头被矿山的粉碎机关砸断了一支角，因此视力大大下降。和围巾容器为互帮互助的伙伴关系。  
> 围巾容器先天有残缺，后颈的外壳开裂并不断泄露虚空物质，漏出的虚空形成了卷须，可以被容器当做肢体使用。

与水晶伴生的容器被疯长的晶簇填塞了一侧眼孔，透明的晶体扭曲了光路，左右有异的感光使它接近目盲，无法分辨静止的东西。相对的，它的感官变得敏锐，只要稍有移动的物体，都能被它觉察：比如不远处那个倒在地上的、另一个容器。

一个它的同胞。对方确实一动不动地躺在地上，但自外壳逸散出来的缕缕虚空却在空气中飘动着，像一柱烟火一样缓缓升腾，无比明确地替它导向源头所在之处。

容器认得对方——它们各自在圣巢的废墟中游荡，时常在错综复杂的道路上相遇，那时它们便在无言中结伴而行一阵子，尔后在它的或对方的目的地道别，再在下一次偶遇中同行。旅途中常有遭遇战斗的时候，各自为战显然不是最好的选择，它们也更愿意有别的谁替自己防守着背后，多次协同作战让它们互相之间十分熟悉，以至于到了可以放心将自己的弱点向对方坦露的程度。

比如，眼前的容器正自身体的裂口处慢慢向外漏出虚空，变得稀薄的黑色雾气意味着填充它的物质已经见底，也意味着它濒临死亡。

这已经……不是第一次了。

这个容器的缺陷是天生的。事实上完美的容器少之又少，而绝大多数容器都多少带有先天或后天的残缺。一道细长的裂口自颈后延伸至肩胛骨下缘附近，是无法通过凝聚来治愈的缺损，虚空便是自这的残损处缓慢泄漏。流出的深渊物质一部分形成了体外的颀长卷须，作为异形的肢体被容器像围巾一样盘绕在身体上，一部分则不断散失出去，使它的生命随时都如同一个倒置的沙漏一样逐渐流逝。它必须尽量为自己获取足够的灵魂，时刻保证能将失去的深渊物质重新聚集，否则便会因身体被渐渐抽空而死亡。圣巢的废墟之中有许多四处游荡的躯壳，还有散布在各处的温泉，对于它来说都是十分便利的灵魂来源。如果运气不错的话，这种致命的先天性缺陷还不足以很快就让它丧命。

可一帆风顺的幸运永远是极少数生命才有机会蒙受的眷顾，不幸却是绝大多数活物生而必经的苦难。

水晶的容器是被外泄的虚空从旅途上引开的，它跟着稀薄的深渊物质进到不远处的隧道，从脚下的触感判断，里面堆着横七竖八的尸体，说明倒下的容器经历了一场恶斗。为了保命，那个残损的容器用法术将围攻的敌人清扫干净，却也在孤注一掷中耗尽了灵魂，最终因无法疗愈自身而倒下。在被它的同伴和同胞发现以前，它还在生命流失的惶恐中挣扎了一阵子，跌跌撞撞地朝着外面移动，大约是想去往附近的那个温泉。地上残留着努力求生的痕迹，它在尘埃上留下足印，每一步之间的距离慢慢缩短，直到蜿蜒的印记中止在它此刻所在之处。

在这样的世界中，致命的缺陷意味着孱弱，而一个弱小的生物没有成长的机会和权利——除非它得到帮助。

被水晶占据了一侧头角的容器慌忙小跑过去，在同伴身边跪下，掏出装有光蝇的小灯笼搁在地上，把几步之内的区域照亮。飘在空中的深渊物质被光线穿透，如同窥视猎物的食腐动物，不祥的先兆在倒地的容器头顶盘旋缭绕，预言着即将到来的死亡。

从此处去到温泉尚有数百米路程，而眼前的同胞随时可能撑不下去，移动所耗费的几分钟便有可能使一切无可挽回。水晶的容器没有再犹豫，它必须立刻作出处理：身体的一部分外壳如同熔融一般软化、失去原有的形态，并像发芽一样生出几条卷须。它俯下身体凑近瘫倒的同伴，伸手扳住对方的肩膀和胯部，将趴伏的身体翻正，不断伸长的虚空卷须探向裹着躯干的披风，掀开织物，绕过关节，在无力的四肢上缠住，把垂落的肢体摆顺、固定，以防同伴的身体在接下来的步骤中滑脱。

没错，这不是它第一次面对垂危的同伴，它知道应该做什么——将自己的虚空分给眼前的容器。容器们没有嘴、吻或者喙中的任何一种可以用于进食和饲喂的结构，于是卷须伸向股间，找到躯体上唯一一处通向体腔内部的开口，稍微撑开闭合的狭缝，柔软的棘刺刮擦着腔道，向更深处推进。在抵达了一定深度之后，卷须的尖端处开始释出深渊物质，绵密如固体的流体混着灵魂填充进濒死容器的体内，外来物扰动着内里所剩无几的虚空，尔后相互融合，直至成为一体。

模糊不清的影像使水晶容器无法更仔细地观察同伴的状况。它扣住了对方的手腕，掌心贴合细瘦的腕骨，过一会儿又摸向胸口，再是腹部和颈部，试图以触觉代替视觉，在伤患身上搜寻代表生命力的征象。灌流使残损容器的身体微微颤动起来，但那只是普通的反射，它仍旧没有恢复意识的迹象。

这样不够。它为对方处理过许多次虚空泄露，印象中这位同伴未曾有哪次是虚弱到了这个地步。直到目前为止，即使被分享出去的物质已经足够修复它所见过的最严重的损伤，而同伴的生命体征依旧微弱。

水晶的容器由不安转为焦急，将第二条卷须贴着第一条挤进了泄殖腔，然后是第三条、第四条，直到腔体的内壁被撑圆。虚空流入躯体的速度增加了四五倍，以相当不适的方式将刚刚还没有意识的容器强行唤醒。属于另一个容器的虚空形成一股激流，冲击着内部，带来的刺激迫使残损的容器挣扎起来。它剧烈地震颤着，在身下的碎石和砂砾上抓出浅浅的沟壑，自后颈生发的卷须拼命向四周摸索，找寻任何可以抓握的东西，然后哆嗦着死死缠住了它的救治者。另一边，水晶容器还在试图将更多的卷须塞进已经不堪重负的腔道，直到伤者的卷须将它的外骨骼绞得嘎吱作响，这才使它意识到过激的援救给对方带来了痛苦。

得到了提醒的容器赶紧将卷须中的一两条往外抽，但卷须上的软刺使这个动作受到了一些阻碍，拖拽的摩擦总会牵动周围的其他卷须，使它们在小幅度的进出中带出些许深渊物质。当多余的卷须终于被拔出来的时候，上面沾着的虚空被腔口的硬膜刮下来，挂在髀与髋相接的地方，同之前渗出来的那部分一起顺着颤抖的腿根流淌，淌到地面上，蒸腾出悬浮的粒子。黑色的颗粒以两个容器为中心向外飘去，再渐渐消失。

随着虚空的流动，生命力也逐渐回到受伤的容器体内，那些能够被修复的损伤几乎全部在灌流的过程中弥合，只剩下一些细小的划痕还留存在外壳上。又过了一会儿，痊愈的容器突然撑着身体坐起来，它的动作让体内的卷须猛地向内顶去，使它一个激灵，差点撑不住身体又倒回去；它抓住那些卷须，顾不得那样做所带来的刺激，将还插在泄殖腔里的卷须向外拉，另一只胳臂挣脱了扣在手腕上的手，抬起来用前臂抵着救治者的胸口，想把对方推开。

那意思是太多了。

急着抢救同伴的容器一边将自己的虚空和灵魂输送给对方，一边将之前逸散的虚空凝聚回来。它忙于手头上的工作，都没注意到自己往同伴体内灌进的量有点过了。得到提醒的容器收回了卷须，一小股多余的深渊物质在卷须离开腔口时溢出来，被痉挛着的甬道挤得溅到了地上。好在它的同胞稍事休息以后便向它表示感谢，没有因为矫枉过正造成的些许狼狈而怪罪它。

不客气。它回应道，伸手搀扶同胞站起来，替对方拍掉斗篷上的灰尘，看着那两条围巾似的卷须被同胞重新一圈一圈挂回脖子上，多余的部分垂挂下来，随着肢体的动作微微摆荡。它的一侧头角曾被矿脉中的机关砸断，砸出的窟窿又在昏睡中被迅速生长的结晶填补，自那以后那些水晶就成为了它的一部分。质地坚硬却缺乏韧性的晶体难以在攻击中碎裂，却十分容易折断，延伸至眼孔的结晶还遮挡了它的视线。晶体无法靠聚集来复原，只能通过摄取同样的结晶来修复，易断的头角和模糊的视力是它最大的缺陷，对方也知道这一点。下一次，它或许还需要这位同伴将迷失在陷阱中的它领出险象环生的荆棘地，带它回水晶山脉，开采矿石，为它修补破碎的水晶犄角。

它们是残损的容器，是这个衰败王国的遗物。身有缺陷之物必然经受苦难，然而在不知前往何方的道路上能得到来自同胞的帮助，相互信任并生存下去，对于抱憾而生的它们来说，也已经足够幸运。

**Author's Note:**

> 主要的活动范围在Lofter：http://achneuron.lofter.com  
> If you like my works, PLEASE leave kudos and/or comments!


End file.
